


Somewhere Southern-y is Where We Wed

by dangerrx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerrx/pseuds/dangerrx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vague-1930s AU set in a vague, southern town. Wherein Castiel's family has money, Sam's does not, and an arrange marriage transpires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Southern-y is Where We Wed

Where they live is a house with about a hundred fans and wide windows and no cool air. They have the room on the first floor, at the back of the house. Their room has an antique four poster bed opposite a window overlooking the backyard. It's the last room of the tour, where Castiel directed the maid, Collette, to drop off their bags.

"It's not much," Castiel says, "but it will be our home for the beginning duration of our marriage, if it pleases you."

Sam nods, says, "It's lovely, thank you."

They lie in bed together that night underneath the whirring ceiling fan, dressed down in their underwear, a thin sheet pulled over them. The thin curtains of their open window sway slightly to the weak summer breeze.

Sam asks, "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything," Castiel replies, because Sam is his husband now, and Castiel has been advised strong relationships rely on communication.

The mattress shifts and Sam's voice is close to Castiel's ear when he says, "I don't want you to feel any obligation to me. There was a lot gained by my family because this marriage, and I really appreciate your hospitality. I was hesitant to get married. If I'm being honest, I even thought of running away. But I couldn't do that to my brothers. Those two, they have a future with so much potential. And that's why I hope you'll understand why I cannot consummate this marriage."

"Oh. Of course."

"I'm so grateful for everything that your family is doing for mine--really, it means the world to me. Thank you, Castiel."

"It is no trouble really, Sam. My family has every bit as much to gain as yours. I hope this relationship will grow into an acceptable friendship."

"Me too," Sam says, and he turns around in bed, falling asleep shortly after.

♦♦♦

Castiel strolls through the backyard of his marital home. The house belonged to his great-grandparents, and Castiel is full of memories of playing along the property with his cousins. They swam in the lake and climbed the trees from the morning until the sun set and one of Castiel's aunts called them inside. The ancient family graveyard was a favorite of Castiel and his sister, which Castiel's cousin Raphael found to be morbid. The others couldn't appreciate the fruit trees found in the graveyard like Castiel and Anna did. It's by one of Anna's favorites, a peach tree, Castiel's sister rests.

"Hello, Anna," Castiel says.

After Castiel left home, it was rare for him to return and visit Anna's resting place. It didn't bring Castiel comfort, rather, he was indifferent. He talks to Anna's headstone, nevertheless.

He sighs, "Anna. I am truly as hopeless as you once said. I am married, and yet, my husband has no affection for me, nor can I say I love him. I do not know him. I had hoped, upon marriage, I would be unionized with someone whom I could envision spending the rest of my days with. But you know how Father is, and the family name has become tarnished because of disagreements between Lucifer and Michael. I'm afraid civil companionship is all I could hope for."

Sam finds Castiel there, sitting underneath the tree, eating unripe peaches and murmuring to Anna's headstone.

"There you are," Sam says.

Sam walks down the path to Castiel, stepping over the occasional weed. He stops in front of Castiel, just underneath the slight shade from the peach tree. He inspects the graveyard, eyes roaming the fruit trees and evergreens.

"I didn't know this was here. Does it belong to you?" Sam asks.

Castiel toys with the skin of the peach in his hand.

"It belongs to my family. I suppose it belongs to both of us now."

Sam's eyes catch Anna's headstone, and Castiel holds his breath. Sam holds out the cane in his hand.

"You forgot to take this," Sam says.

Castiel tried to hide his need for a cane at their wedding and on the ride to their home. He excused his slight limp during the wedding reception by saying he was tired, his nerves from the day getting the best of him. He was content watching Sam dance with Castiel's younger cousins, the girls fawning over Castiel's husband. The tail-end of the ride home had been painful, not allowing his leg proper circulation for miles. He hoped Sam would chalk it up to exhaustion from the trip when Castiel walked unsteadily up the stairs as he showed Sam around the house. Even if Sam wasn't perceptive, Sam might have already known. Castiel is sure there's enough rumors about his family to keep the mouths of the old maids in town occupied.

"Thank you," Castiel says.

He extends his hand, but Sam keeps hold of the cane and seats himself beside Castiel.

"This is a really beautiful place," Sam says.

"Despite the gravestones?"

"I think the gravestones add character. It's a beautiful resting ground for your family, Castiel."

Sam has been nothing but sincere to Castiel, and watching his husband's eyes shine as they glance along the graveyard trees, Castiel develops optimism in his marriage.

♦♦♦

Castiel finds it's hard to keep Sam entertained in their home. Collette keeps the house in top shape, and Sam keeps little possessions. Cook visits biweekly and Sam attempted to learn the recipes, but after he and Castiel fall ill from one of Sam's attempts at dinner, Cook requests Sam stay outside the kitchen.

When Castiel was a child and his great-grandparents lived in the house, the family kept half a dozen horses. Even without his handicap, Castiel does not believe he would be fit to care for the horses let alone ride with Sam. Sam flips through some of Castiel's books from school, but he doesn't appear too invested in what he reads.

Sam startles at Castiel clearing his throat.

"Castiel. I'm sorry, I was just..."

Sam sits in the main room of the house by the open window. The breeze blows his hair into his face, which he hurriedly pushes back.

"No need to apologize, Sam. I was wondering, would you like to accompany me into town?"

"Oh," Sam sits up. "As a date?"

"Well, no, that wasn't my intention." Castiel admits. "We can take a stroll, but I'm afraid it cannot last long."

"That's fine. I'd love to accompany you," Sam says.

Castiel watches Sam rifle through his clothes looking for a suitable dress shirt. Castiel noticed upon Sam unpacking his clothes, Sam had little by way of presentable outfits. Castiel attempted to offer his own clothing. Sam frowned even before the two realized it wouldn't work because Castiel's clothes fit small on Sam. Castiel told Sam he didn't mind what Sam wore, but the few weeks he spent with his husband taught Castiel how Sam acted when he was embarrassed. Sam dresses himself in one of his Sunday suits, checks himself for his wallet, and deems himself ready.

Castiel offers his arm to Sam as they stroll through town, and it isn't long before Sam has to take off his jacket because of the muggy air. Sam smiles widely at everyone they come across who spares the couple a glance. To all the older people in town who know Castiel from his youth, Sam introduces himself.

"I assumed you were bored at home," Castiel says.

Sam dips his head, acts distracted by the expensive women's shoes in one of the department stores they visit.

"You always seem busy, and I don't want to disturb you," Sam says.

Any intimidation by Sam is entirely Castiel's fault. He's always had an air of no-nonsense, his classmates told him, and he has been spending time in the house's study, reviewing old expenses from his family company as well as plans his family has in overtaking the Winchesters' business.

"You have my apologies, Sam. I will do my best in my future to ensure you can approach me whenever you wish."

Sam sets down the woman's pump he'd been inspecting, and Castiel is the recipient of the smile Sam had been directing to the people of town.

♦♦♦

Collette is afraid of Castiel. Or perhaps she fears his family name. His name no longer has the connotation it did when he was a child, and if Castiel had any misgivings about security, he would have abandoned his family name long ago. As it is, his maid frets and shakes as she picks up the broken pieces to a dish that once belonged to Castiel's great-aunt.

Sam saves Castiel the hassle of accepting every muttered apology from Collette by announcing his plans to visit his brother.

"Your brother?"

Sam pushes aside his plate of half-eaten sponge cake.

Sam says, "Yeah, you know. Not immediately, or really anytime soon. At the beginning of August, maybe?"

"You are in no obligation to request my permission, Sam."

"Collette, would you mind getting me more raspberries?" Sam asks Collette.

The maid avoids Sam's eyes and says, "Yes, sir."

When she has left the room, Sam says, "You're not obligated to ask me either, you know. I just mean, I don't know how long a honeymoon period is supposed to last, and I don't want to leave this place too soon and arouse suspicion. Besides, I'd like you to come with me."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Sam smiles. "You and Dean hit it off at the wedding, I thought."

"We did," Castiel agrees.

"So you'll come with me?"

"Yes," Castiel says.

♦♦♦

In the days leading up to the couple's planned trip to visit the oldest Winchester, Sam develops a bounce in his step. He helps in the kitchen where he can (though does not directly touch the recipes) and requests Collette's assistance in moving the furniture in the house's spare rooms. Sam moves a chair into Castiel's study and takes to asking Castiel about the notes written in Castiel's books.

"Thanks again for agreeing to accompany me, Castiel," Sam says.

Up until that point, Sam had been quietly fanning himself in his chair, staring lazily out the window of the study. Castiel was checking and double-checking documents sent to him from his parents' estate. Sam felt comfortable enough to dress down to his shorts around the house. Collette stuttered and blushed around him, and Castiel felt a flutter of pride at the beauty of his husband.

"Of course, Sam. It'll be nice to see your brother again, and it'll give me a chance to overview your family's property."

Sam laughs, "You know, Dean didn't think he would like you."

"He didn't?"

Castiel is not the epitome for having the ability to read people, but he hadn't a clue the oldest Winchester didn't like him. Dean introduced himself to Castiel the week before the wedding, during a dinner for the two families. Dean was charming and polite, winning over Castiel's family and easing Castiel's nerves at meeting his betrothed.

"He wanted to know more about the man who 'forced' his brother in marriage," Sam rolls his eyes. "He's heard rumors you were clever and witty. Absolutely captivating. But he didn't believe it."

Castiel laughs. He's never been able to shake those rumors, of which he believed originated from his younger cousin Inias.

"I hope your brother doesn't believe those rumors, especially after having spent more than five minutes talking with me."

"Spending more than five minutes talking with you, Cas? It's kind of hard not to believe them."

Sam's smile directed at him, Castiel sympathizes with Collette's earlier fumbling. 

♦♦♦

Dean is wholly congenial, completely welcoming of Castiel in the house during the couple's visit. Castiel meets Adam, whom was unable to attend the wedding, and Dean's fiancée, Cassie. They stay a week in Dean's home, a modest bungalow with a room designated for Sam and Castiel. Conversation comes easy and is, for the most part, inconsequential.

Halfway through the week, Dean takes Castiel to one of the apartment buildings owned by the Winchester family. Castiel's leg protests at the walk through the building, but Castiel wants to show an open interest in his family's investment. It doesn't surprise Castiel that the housing isn't thriving, but upon seeing the building after seeing the numbers behind it, Castiel has to ask Dean how the Winchesters got so close to losing their source of income.

"I had hoped our primary residents would be veterans, maybe their families."

Castiel nods, inspecting the foyer of the building.

Sam and Castiel go to bed early that night, but Sam and Castiel stay up. Sam sits in the middle of the bed, insisting Castiel allow him to massage Castiel's knee.

"Your family has a noble cause," Castiel says.

"It's all Dean. He's always been the conscientious one."

"I believe he told me you had a hand in vetting tenants."

Sam shrugs, digs his thumbs into the sides of Castiel's knee. Castiel lays his hands on Sam's, stills his husband's movement.

"Do not downplay your importance, Sam Winchester. I refuse to believe you're anything less than what I've witnessed."

Sam bites his bottom lip, looks Castiel's square in the face. The feeling that erupts in Castiel is familiar, but in this instance, Castiel knows he can act on it.

A quick lick to his lips and Castiel leans forward, gently bumping his nose against Sam's. Sam's eyes slip close as Castiel delivers a kiss to his lips. It's the first kiss they've shared since their wedding, the only kiss they've shared privately, away from the anxious gaze of their families. Unlike the kiss at their wedding reception, Castiel elongates this kiss, transferring those feelings in his core to Sam. He knows how Sam sleeps, when he prefers to bathe. He's heard Sam's voice unravel the works of Homer and argued the impracticalities of Prohibition. He knows Sam's favorite food is cheesecake and that Sam considers it a luxury. Sam has helped Castiel in his study and around the house and has never treated Castiel like an invalid when Castiel requests they rest during their short trips through town.

Castiel loves his husband, and he'll do anything in his power to ensure Sam knows his worth.

When the kiss breaks, Sam ducks his head and lets out a startled laugh.

"Cas," Sam breathes, and Castiel waits for him to continue but Sam only laughs again.

Underneath Castiel's hands, Sam's own move to continue massaging Castiel's knee.

♦♦♦

At the end of the week, Castiel expects to return to the house with a content husband, but on the ride home, Sam's smiles are delayed and brittle.

"I can take our bags, thank you, Collette," Sam says, quickly walking inside the house.

Castiel follows at a sedate pace, indulging Collette's questions about the other members of the Winchester family and of the city Castiel and Sam passed through. He asks Collette about the state of the estate, and she reports a leak in the roof in the eastern corner of the house. Castiel listens distractedly, watching Sam traverse their bedroom as he sorts out their clothes. Castiel excuses himself, feigning fatigue, and Collette assures him Cook will prepare a dinner for their satisfaction.

Castiel shuts the door behind him upon entering the bedroom. Sam glances up but continues stuffing an already-full drawer of socks.

"Are you all right, Sam?" Castiel asks, tentatively approaching his husband.

"Yes," Sam says. Then, "No."

Sam shuts the drawer, and Castiel notices the effort Sam takes in tampering his displeasure. Sam faces Castiel and folds his arms across his chest. 

"Why won't you let me find employment?" Sam asks.

Castiel stops. The question is incongruent with their discussions throughout the trip. Castiel doesn't remember Sam mentioning anything of the sort.

"What? I do not understand."

"Employment. A job. You won't let me get a job. Every time we go to town and I express interest in work, you tell me no."

"I do not simply tell you 'no.' Sam, you can work if you wish, I do not control you, but I do not believe it necessary that you do."

Sam scoffs.

Castiel continues his walk to Sam. Sam does not step back at Castiel's approach, which Castiel admires.

"Sam, when we married, it was under the stipulation I take care of you, and I have done all I can to provide for you."

Castiel hesitates, but he cups Sam's face in his hand. Sam blinks slowly, dips his head against Castiel's hand.

"What brought this on?" Castiel asks.

"Just some things Dean mentioned."

Having spent a week intimately studying the dynamic of the two older Winchester brothers, Castiel could only imagine how Dean's words could have translated to slight digs at Castiel in an effort to protect Sam.

"Ah," Castiel sighs. "Tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow what?"

Castiel pries apart Sam's arms and squeezes Sam's hands.

"Tomorrow, we'll go into town. The Wilsons, I've heard, are in need of assistance in their shop."

Sam's lips quirk, "Thank you, Cas."

Before Castiel can react, Sam kisses Castiel.

"I'm gonna check on dinner," Sam says with the widest grin Castiel has ever seen his husband wear in their house.

♦♦♦

The temperature goes down, but Sam prefers the cool air, so their bedroom windows are left open at night. Their skin is damp with perspiration, but Castiel pulls Sam's body against his. Sam giggles as Castiel kisses Sam on his neck.

"Ava's getting married soon," Sam says.

Castiel hums, moving on to suck at the slight protrusion of Sam's collarbone. He'd never admit it, but he likes leaving his mark on Sam, seeing Cook and Collette recognize and blush. He thinks Sam likes it too.

Sam laughs, tugs Castiel's hair. Sam's pupils are blown, and Castiel knows his are a little glossy as well. Sam's cheeks are flushed, his hair in disarray. Sam grew his hair out until it reached just above his collar. It was something Sam did for himself and without going to Castiel first.

"When she gets married, there's going to be more work for me to do," Sam says.

Castiel combs his fingers through Sam's hair, lightly scratches Sam's scalp.

"I might have to spend more time at the shop than I do now."

"Oh. Well..."

Sam gets hold of Castiel's hand, kisses the base of Castiel's palm, his fingertips.

"I hope Ava and her fiancé will have a marriage like ours."

Sam's dimples peek out from behind Castiel's hand. Castiel feels the warmth of Sam's breath when Sam says, "Me too."

A breeze blows in through the window, and the curtains sway.


End file.
